Classroom Rampage!
by hope for eternity
Summary: Pointless one-shot based off of my multi-chapter Don't I Know You? Taken from a flashback that was in chapter 9 :P This can be read as a stand alone- you don't really need DIKY to get it :D Enjoy!


**A/N Hello, friends :) Yes, I'm finally writing a one-shot based on DIKY! So, basically, this is the full version of what happened that day Chad went to school with Sonny, rather than that boring flashback that's in DIKY... Hope you like it! :D **

Classroom Rampage

SPOV

"Sonny! Sonny, sweetie, time to get up. Come on." My mom shook me awake. I rolled over to glare at her.

"It's the last day of school, Mom. Can't I just stay off?"

"No, Sonny. You have no excuse- plus, don't you want to Chad to see your other friends?" Ohmigosh, I'd totally forgotten Chad was here! I grimaced, and then rolled out of bed. I took a quick glance in the mirror and brushed my fingers through my hair quickly. I pulled on a purple knee length dress and grabbed a white shirt to go over it. I raced down the stairs and out the front door. The Goldfarbs were renting out the house next door for spring break- the people who lived there were on holiday. I slammed through the door, not bothering to knock.

"Chad, Chad, Chaddy..." I yelled.

"What?" He said casually from behind me. I nearly fell over.

"Are you dressed? 'Kay, good, you're coming to school with me this morning." I told him.

"Don't I get an option here?" He pouted. I shook my head.

"Nope!"

"Alright, _fine_. If you really want me to..."

"It was my mom's idea." I said, rolling my eyes.

"MOMMY!" Chad yelled. I smirked. "I'm going to school with Sonny, bye!" He grabbed my hand and started to head toward the door. Auntie Julia came down the stairs.

"Wait, kids!" Chad sighed, but ever the momma's boy, turned to face her.

"Pose!" She commanded. Chad rolled his eyes at me, and I linked our arms and grinned. She snapped a picture, then chucked the camera at us. Chad gave a yelp of surprise. I rolled my eyes and caught it.

"Take plenty of pictures, okay, hon?" She said.

"M'kay. Bye, Momma, love you!" And with that, we made it out. We had plenty of time, so we walked casually, Chad swinging our hands between us in the summer sunshine. Of course, Chad just _had_ to notice the smoothie stand. And I just _had_ to stop and buy some smoothies, because I just _had_ to prove that they were as good as Texas milkshakes. And school just _happened_ to fly out of my head. It was only about fifteen minutes later when Chad looked at me, and said...

"Aren't we supposed to be somewhere?" That I remembered. I'd grabbed his hand and pulled him after me as I started to run. We arrived at the school just about on time. I slowed down to a walk so I could catch my breath. Approaching the door, I could hear that everyone was already in, but as it was the last day of school, it shouldn't matter that I- we- were late.

"Wait here!" I whispered to Chad. We were just out of sight of everyone in the classroom, so the teacher couldn't yell at us for loitering. He gave me a strange look, but I just leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Hey, Allie!" Miss Henderson greeted me, grinning. Her eyebrows were a little raised, and I blushed at the memory of yesterday. (**Reference to Chapter 2 of Don't I Know You?) **

"Hey, Miss Henderson," I smiled. "I brought someone with me. Is it okay if he comes in and stays in the class... just for today?"

"Of course, Allie." Her little grin grew to a smirk, which I ignored. Lucy and the other girls looked up, staring hungrily. I walked over to Chad.

"She said okay," I said. Chad grinned, grabbing my hand automatically. I rolled my eyes as we walked in.

"You're such a dork..."

"And you're not?" We burst out laughing, and that's why we happened not to notice the silence. Our giggles faded, and I looked up to see a few evil grins.

"CHAD!" All the girls yelled. I smirked as I saw Chad's panicked look.

"Duck!" I whispered to him, letting go of his hand and moving out of the way, just as Lucy and the rest converged. Chad wasn't having it, however. Before they could literally knock him over, he managed to get both arms around me, and did a tuck and roll which I was forced to participate in. Chad pulled us to our feet, looking pleased with himself. Everyone- the teacher included- was staring at us, mouths hanging slightly open. Lucy had a calculating look on her face. I looked around the classroom we were now standing in the middle of for a second, then reached over and slapped Chad upside on the back of the head.

"Idiot." I insulted affectionately.

"Diva." He replied in the same tone. People gradually started talking again, although I was pretty sure they kept looking at us every few seconds. I smirked and took his hand again, dragging him with me as I sat down in my usual seat. Chad stood awkwardly, trying not to look at Lucy, who was staring at him.

"Luce!" I whispered. She didn't respond. "_Lucy!"_ Her head jerked and she turned to me, although her eyes kept flickering distractedly.

"Hm?"

"Lucy, why are you staring at Chad?" I stage-whispered. Chad glanced at her uncomfortably.

"I'm not!" She defended herself.

"Yes, you are." She didn't respond, and I rolled my eyes and turned to my best friend.

"Yo, Chaddy, why are you just standing there? Are you enjoying it or something?" I asked, amused.

"There's no where to sit!" I rolled my eyes and slid to the edge of the chair, then patted the space beside me. "Sit."

He grumbled at me, but sat anyway. I immediately began to slide off the chair. Chad chuckled and put an arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall. I smiled gratefully at him. I felt a pair of eyes on me, and looked up to see Amy Michaels looking at us.

"Not your boyfriend, huh, Allie?" She laughed. I snickered.

"Nope!" I said, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

Amy stared. "Whatever," She muttered, fluffing her hair. I rolled my eyes. Amy Michaels is a good friend of mine. Sort of. Most of the time. She can be mean. But also awesome.

"Allie! Do you wanna introduce your... friend to the class?" Miss Henderson said. I was about to say 'no' when I realized everyone had heard, so I couldn't. I sighed sadly and stood up, pulling Chad along with me.

"Everyone, this is my friend Chad Goldfarb. Chaddy, this is everybody." I announced, going to sit down when Chad caught my wrist.

"_Best_ friend," He corrected, looking insulted.

"Fine! _Best_ friend." I conceded. He smiled and let go of my wrist. I sat down. I heard a few giggles, but I ignored them. I am allowed to have a best friend, am I not? Chad started to sit down, but Miss Henderson turned to him, smiling sweetly.

"So, Mr Goldfarb, tell us about yourself!" Have I ever mentioned one of the big disadvantages of living in a town where everybody knows everybody? Any new people, or any _visiting_ people, practically get interrogated by everyone. Chad jumped in surprise. I reached up and patted Chad's hand, not looking at him. I stared straight ahead.

"Um... Well, I'm from Middleton, Texas." He started, the Texan accent very obvious in his nervousness. He reached down and grabbed my hand automatically. This seemed to relax him... But it didn't go unnoticed. I saw Lucy's lips curve into a smirk.

"Anyways... I have a big family- three sisters, one older, two younger. And, um..." He trailed off, not sure where to go with this. I squeezed his fingers. Poor boy.

"How did you meet Allie?" Lucy asked, her eyes sparkling. I am. Going. To. Kill. Her.

"Um..." He mumbled. Our story was bizarre at the best. I stood up.

"Jeez, what is this, an interrogation? Leave him alone!" I said, laughing. It worked. Chad was allowed to sit down. The atmosphere in the room relaxed, and we went into party mode.

"Hey, Allie!" Someone yelled in my ear. I looked up and grinned, seeing my buddy Josh Harris.

"You look really pretty," He said sweetly. I blushed. I was surprised as Chad pushed his arm around my waist, and pulled me away, frowning at Josh over his shoulder. What in the world...? I didn't know what he was doing, but I went along with it. He'd have his reasons.

During the course of the next few hours, we seemed to do a lot of dodging of other people in my class- after the first few of my friends, Chad ducked under a desk every time someone came up.

About an hour before the end of school, Chad pulled me over to him.

"Sonny! Let's pull a prank!" His eyes were all big and sparkly with excitement.

"No... I don't wanna get in trouble!" I said.

"Please... it'll be fun! C'mon Sonny, play a prank with me..." He pleaded pouting. I groaned.

"_Fine_,"

"Good!" He grinned hugely. "So, hears the plan..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ten minutes later, everything was set up.

"Ready?" Chad mouthed. I nodded, snickering. I held my weapon behind my back.

"Miss! MISS HENDERSON!" Chad yelled childishly.

"Yes, Chad?" Miss Henderson asked, amused. He'd been doing that about once an hour.

"There's some stains on your sweater." He said politely. The teacher looked down at her sweater. I swiftly tied her hands behind her back with some plastic handcuffs I'd swiped from Blake's room. Miss Henderson fell to the floor, surprised. Chad tied her ankles together. Everyone started laughing.

"Oh, you think that's good?" I sang, grinning.

"You _ain't seen nothin' yet!"_ Chad yelled. That's when we began. I pulled a squirty bottle out from behind my back. It originally held some anti-bacterial spray thingy, but it now contains a much more... interesting concoction of purple paint and washing up liquid. I shook it to make sure everything was mixed. Chad interesting weapons; a two litre bottle of blue paint, and a two litre bottle of green paint. Chad squeezed some of the paint onto his finger and drew army stripes carefully on my face, and I did the same to him. Everyone was staring in confusion. And then...

"EAT BUBBLES!" I screamed, and started spraying from the nozzle. As we'd hoped, violently purple coloured bubbles started streaming from the tip, as well as some unmixed paint.

Yelling like Red Indians, we ran about the room, crashing into things and kicking things over- and of course, spraying paint. Everyone was too busy either cheering us on or trying to wipe paint off themselves (or out of their hair) to stop us. We continued basically trashing the room until we were both out of ammo.

Breathing hard, back to back with my best friend, and I started laughing. I looked around the room; everything (and everyone) was covered in paint and bubbles, and we'd knocked pretty much everything (and everyone) over. I doubled over as a fresh round of laughter overtook me. Chad grabbed my arm before my giggles could cause me to fall, but I started laughing all over again when I saw him. His hair had purple paint stuck in it, and he looked like he'd been attacked by an art supply closet! I snickered at him. Lastly, I looked towards the wall, where there was 'You ain't seen nothin' yet!" Painted brightly on the wall. I snickered.

I turned around to face my shocked class. I could feel paint drying on my face.

"Oh, come on that _has_ to be more entertaining than your normal end of term party!" I laughed. Surprisingly, the rest of people cracked and started laughing along. The bell rang, and everyone started to leave. As the last person trickled out, I turned and loosened Miss Henderson's wrists and ankles. She looked furious.

I backed away, grabbing Chad's hand for support.

"Sorry, Miss, but I kinda had to..." I mumbled.

"You totally messed up my classroom!" She fumed. I tried not to laugh.

"It's called a prank, Miss. They're fun," I shrugged. Chad hit his face in exasperation at my awful explanation. He leaned forward. (**Chaddy charm whoot!)**

"Miss Henderson, it's all my fault! I convinced Sonny to pull a prank. And we thought _you_, being the nice, sweet woman you are, wouldn't mind if we played with a little paint," He said sweetly. I kept a smooth face on, because it would probably alert the teacher if I started snickering.

"FINE!" She said, exhaling heavily. Me and Chad did our handshake. "But..." We turned back around, frowning. "I do have a few questions..."

"Ask away," Chad giggled.

"Did you plan this?" Chad smirked.

"Nope, not really." I told her.

"When...?"

"When? Oh, we decided to do a prank, took ten minutes to set it up, I distracted you, and we went crazy." Chad explained smugly.

"Where'd you get the handcuffs?"

"My brother's room."

"So you were planning to do a prank." Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Nope."

She opened her mouth again, but Chad- who had a grip on my hand- ran out, dragging me behind him, leaving nothing but a yell of 'PEACE OUT SUCKER!" behind us.

**A/N Well that... was ridiculously pointless! Lol, I hope you enjoyed it though. Based off Sonny's flashback in chapter 9 of Don't I Know You? And set when Chad first visited Wisconsin in chapter 2. I hope you liked it! Honestly, I don't know where this came from... but please, review! Cos...**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**Me is out ;)**

**Hannah x**


End file.
